


Sleep

by ShyShyMermaid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyShyMermaid/pseuds/ShyShyMermaid
Summary: Set after Hollywood A.D. Mulder and Scully need each other more than they would expect.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was in my head for a while and I finally wrote it! Thanks to @f-u-carter who inspired me to do this!
> 
> Sorry for my English, also I don't own xf.

Scully parked her car and switched off the engine, but she remained seated. The night around her was quiet and peaceful. She stayed like this for a couple of minutes, unable to decide what to do. Eventually she got out of the vehicle and slowly walked towards the building’s door, she still wasn’t sure what she should do, this situation was weird and she hated that, she hated that she let something like this happen in her life and worried how it would impact her work life, but she couldn’t regret all this. Scully understood her actions, mainly, she was able to justify everything. But still, she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, she was, in fact, disobeying certain rules. Rules she knew well.

Dana slowly climbed the steps before the building. With every step she felt even more unsure and just as she was about to turn around and head home the door burst open and a tall, well known silhouette emerged.   
“Hey” Mulder said after a short moment of silence. He was wearing shorts, a hoodie, a baseball cap and a very surprised expression.   
“Hi” Scully blushed and looked down shyly.  
They both stayed like this in silence for a second.   
“Something happened?” he asked.  
“Um no.. I... I was just in the neig-” she started but Mulder interrupted her  
“You can’t sleep either, huh?” she just noded, still not looking up. He opened his mouth but didn’t say a word, instead he gently put his arm around her and lightly led her inside.   
In the elevator she broke the silence “I always sleep in the car, so I assumed that if I drove around long enough, I’d get sleepy, but instead I arrived here. I see that your way is a late-night run?”  
“Yup, it usually worked, but this time...” He trailed off ”I never felt like this, I mean, it’s... different than usual.. I mean...” god, he was so sleepy, it was so hard to gather thoughts ”I mean, I know why I can’t sleep and I know what would let me sleep, that’s new.”  
The elevator arrived at it’s destination and let them out, they walked towards his door and inside the apartment in silence.   
Once inside Scully turned to face Mulder and put her hands around his neck and just stared into his eyes for a moment, then she kissed him gently, feeling him put his arms around her tightly as he returned the kiss.   
“Did you sleep at all yesterday?” he asked, concerned. He was an insomniac, it wasn’t new to him, getting no to minimum amounts of sleep even on longer periods of time, but he knew, that she needed a lot of sleep. For her, 5 hours was too little, when they worked long cases, he saw what lack of sleep was a problem for her, of course, she was Scully - she wouldn’t complain or make excuses, but he would have to be blind not to notice this - the amount of coffee she drank was enormous and he was actually worried about her health. And it’s true about her sleeping in the car; that’s why he always insists he drives back home.  
“I slept like 2 hours.”  
“All right, no time to waste, let’s just go to bed”  
She noded and smiled at him, he smiled back and kissed her softly before breaking the embrace and taking her hand to led her to his bedroom.  
“Knicks?” he asked with a smile.  
“Yes, please” she answered as she took off her coat and began to undress.  
5 minutes later they were laying in bed together, Mulder on his back with one arm around Scully, who placed her head on his chest, and put her leg around his.

“Good night Scully” Mulder said sleepy.  
“Night, Mulder” Scully was already half asleep.

In the morning they both agreed that they had never slept better.


End file.
